Ultimate Thrillride
by Sock Ninja
Summary: If you could go to any fictional universe, which one would it be? Somehow, Wit is hopping from universe to universe, and she doesn't know how. Crossover of so many stories. Fail summary better story inside. Maybe CanonXOC but I haven't decided yet. OC's NEEDED! Rated T for safety.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Okay, so this is Tam/Italy/Wit. I'm writing this 'cause I thought it would be a cool idea. There'll be a few different universes, and if you would like any particular books/movies in this, please write a review with it!**

**Oh, and I'll be having guest authors as well, such as Aurora and Raeku. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the upcoming worlds in this fanfic, besides the Author world!**

Wit walked through the streets of Town, the loose coins jangling in her pockets. It was the beginning of summer vacation, the best time of year, and she was determined to buy a puppy this summer. All the other times she'd asked for a puppy, she'd been denied, and always with some lame excuse, usually along the lines of: "Well dear, we don't think you'd be able to commit to a long-time pet like a dog. Remember your pet hamster, Finn?"

Wit hated that answer. It was so _stupid_. For one thing, Finn had been old, sick, and stupid. For another, she'd been five. Five-year-olds don't take good care of hamsters. For yet another, it was Finn's own fault that he'd escaped, and then run over by the neighbor's car. For the final major reason, and probably the most important, Wit knew that a dog was a lot to take care of, and was prepared for the task.

However, her parents just didn't see it.

That was why, this summer would be different. This summer, she'd get the puppy one way or another. Wit'd already been to the pet store almost every day, and knew exactly which puppy she wanted.

Well, the term 'pet store' was used loosely.

Wit turned the corner, and her eyes had to adjust to the darkness in the alleyway. Once they had, she could see the cardboard box and the shady figure standing over it. She'd been here before, but every time she stepped into the shadows a chill ran down Wit's back.

"I see you've come," The figure said, the dark cloak he wore shifting as he brought his hand out. A small wriggling puppy was in his large rough grasp, and Wit barely resisted the urge to reach out and grab her. The man withdrew his hand, however, and a smile spread across his crooked face. "Show me the money first."

Wit gulped, and reached into her own pocket. She brought out the wad of cash that she'd collected for the past three weeks, and held it out. The man looked at it for a moment, then in one sweeping motion exchanged the puppy for the money. Wit stroked the puppy's soft short fur, keeping her eyes on the man. She had counted the bills again and again, and knew that she had the right amount. The man nodded, and bowed, giving her another crooked smile and extending his cloak with his hands like a bat.

"Pleasure doing business with you, miss," He said, then turned and walked away with the gait he always had.

For a moment, Wit stayed still, then she turned and skittered out of the alley, carefully making sure that no-one saw her exit. She didn't want anyone knowing that she'd been doing business with Tim, who was known even to outsiders of his deals in the Black Market. She walked the streets, the sun now setting behind her, stroking the puppy in her hand as she went. A few young children walking with their mothers tried to reach up and grab the puppy, but they'd be dragged away.

Wit was almost out of Town, when rain began to drizzle down from the sky. She shivered, and brought the hand that was holding the puppy inside of her fluffy black vest. She undid the zipper slightly so that the puppy could poke her nose out if she so wanted, and continued on. Wit narrowed her eyes as the rain got harder, and her sneakers splashed through steadily forming puddles on the cracked concrete sidewalks.

When Wit was out of Town, and sauntering along the side of the road, the sun had completely set, and night was upon her. She clutched the puppy closer to her chest, and for a moment stopped. She looked down at the puppy, who looked up at her. Wit could see silver rims around the puppy's pupils, and there was something eerie about the blue light shining on the white-and-brown fur that made Wit's neck hairs stand on end.

"I think I'll call you Laura," Wit said, voice barely audible above the thrum of the falling rain.

The newly named Laura looked up at Wit, eyes and fur still glimmering eerily, then turned and stuck her nose out of the vest, letting a single drop of rain land on it before sneezing. Wit smiled, then continued on. Most of the rain had let up now, but the moon was barely a sliver, and the lamps along this part of the road didn't work, so Wit was now walking in almost complete darkness.

The only sounds that dared be heard now were the low hum of electricity through the wires above Wit's head, the dripping of water off the trees that lined the road, and the whisper of the wind through Wit's sandy hair.

Wit blinked as Laura began to shuffle around inside her vest and whimper. She looked down at the puppy curiously, wondering what was wrong. Wit continued to walk forward, however, and Laura's protests became even more dramatic.

Wit thought that it was only the fact that the puppy needed to go pee or something, so she stopped at the nearby park. She took Laura out of her vest and placed the young creature on the damp ground.

The result was _not_ what Wit had been expecting. Laura's dark brown eyes flicked about frantically and she looked in the direction that Wit had been heading. The puppy's eyes seemed to widen, and her body stiffened before she fell to the ground.

Wit began to panic, and quickly scooped up Laura, stroking her fur and searching for a pulse. She put her hand in front of the puppy's face to se if she was still breathing, and her panic grew when she didn't immediately feel one.

Then, Wit let out a sigh of relief as she felt a soft warm breeze on her hand. Good. She was still okay. Wit stared down at the puppy as she stroked it, and eventually Laura seemed to come 'back to life'.

"What was that for?" Wit whispered, and Laura's brown-and-white ears twitched at the sound of her voice. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Laura looked back up at Wit, but then her gaze flicked away again, to a spot just beyond Wit's shoulder. The teen frowned, and looked over her shoulder, when suddenly the world went black.

**A/N: Aaaand the first chapter is done! Yeayz! ^^**

**I'm going to be asking for any OCs you guys have, since I'll be using them later. They can be from almost any fictional universe, but some I'll have to decline because I won't know that universe very well. **

**But yeah, just write a review or something with the basic info in it: Name, age, appearance, personality, what universe they're from (can be from the Author universe as well), and any other info you feel like putting in!**

**BYYE! ^^**


	2. The First World

**A/N: Peace y'all! So here's the second chapter, and hopefully I'll be uploading the third one after the exams. I don't have a lot of writing time this month 'cause of all the end-of-year stress. **

**So yeah. **

**Uhmm...ONTO THE STORY!**

**Oh yeah, I don't own _Naruto_. Trust me, if I did, none of the Akatsuki would've died. **

When Wit awoke, the first thing she noticed was that Laura was still in her hands.

Seriously. Not the fact that she was blindfolded and contained in a small room, but the fact that she was still holding a puppy.

Quite the observer, isn't she?

The second thing she noticed was that she was sitting on something dry, so she must be inside somewhere.

Again, not very observant.

The third thing Wit noticed was that she was blindfolded.

Finally. She finally noticed that.

Then Wit heard voices from somewhere nearby. Laura whimpered in her hands, and since Wit's hands weren't tied she had the freedom to stroke her puppy.

"I still think she shouldn't have been allowed the liberty to move about like that. All we did was lock her up and put a blindfold on her," a voice, a female voice, said.

"Well she doesn't have a developed chakra network. In fact, it doesn't look like she's ever tried to use chakra whatsoever," another voice, this time masculine, replied.

"She could just be a shinobi who can't use chakra, like Lee," the female voice said again.

There was a moment of silence, and Wit blinked. She wondered if they knew she was awake. She also wondered who these people were, and what 'chakra' was, and why they'd tied her up, and why they'd kidnapped her. She didn't take kindly to the kidnapping part, or the fact that she couldn't see who these two were.

"Uhm, hello?" Wit said, breaking the silence. "Who's there? What is this place?"

More silence ensued, and for a moment Wit wondered if saying something was the best idea. Then, however, she heard footsteps coming towards her, and suddenly her blindfold was gone.

She blinked at the sudden light, and looked up to see a girl about her age standing over her. The girl's hair was a rich brown and up in two small buns. There was some kind of headband on her forehead, with a weird symbol on it, and her white shirt and pale maroon pants reminded Wit of something Japanese.

Wit looked around the room, but didn't see anything aside from stone wall and a door. In the doorway, a boy about the same age as well stood. He had very long dark brown hair that was kept in a loose ponytail, and a headband with the same symbol on it as the girl did. His eyes were...well, Wit had never seen eyes like that before. They were a pale cream color, and seemed to have no pupil. His loose white clothing reminded Wit of something Japanese, like the girl's.

"Stop staring at me," The boy said suddenly, and Wit jumped. She looked from the boy to the girl, for some reason fearing them before she even knew who they were.

Wit gulped, then asked a question. "W-who are you?" She whimpered. "Where a-am I?"

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves," The girl replied. "I'm TenTen, and this is my teammate, Neji."

Wit blinked, and Laura squirmed around in her hands so that the puppy was facing the two strangers. Laura growled at them softly.

"V-Village Hidden in the Leaves?" Wit echoed. "I've never heard of it."

The boy called Neji raised his eyebrows in a disbelieving fashion. "Then why were you found at the gates of our village?"

Wit frowned. "I was?"

"Yes."

"What was I doing?"

"Napping, apparently."

"Oh."

. . . .

"Wait a second!" Wit exclaimed, suddenly remembering something. "I was knocked out! You two knocked me out! I was just sitting there in the park, and you two knocked me out!"

Apparently, Wit just couldn't get over the fact that someone had made her unconscious.

"We didn't do that," The girl TenTen said. "You were already unconscious when we found you. Our Hokage told us to put you here, and to find out if you were a shinobi or not. Neji used his Byakugan and said that you don't have a developed chakra network, so we didn't think that you were much of a threat."

Wit, by this point, was very confused. "Chakra network?" She echoed once more what they said. "Shinobi? Byakugan? Hokage? What does this all _mean_?"

The two other teens exchanged a glance, and Wit continued to stroke Laura's head worryingly. Then TenTen and Neji turned and left the room, closing the door behind them.

After Wit had heard their footsteps fade away, she considered escaping. However, before she could summon up the courage to do such a thing, she reminded herself that she had no idea where she was, or where to go after she had gotten past the door.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind, and Wit reached in her pocket for something. Feeling the smooth surface, her heart leaped for joy and pulled out her cell phone. She flipped it around to look at the screen, and her spirits took a plunge once more. There was no reception for one thing, and for another there was five percent of her battery left. Nope, there was definitely no way she was going to be able to call anyone to get her out of here.

Suddenly Wit's imprisonment went from bad to worse.

**A/N: Ta-daa! Second chapter, in the bag! YESH!**

**So happy! *tears of joy* I actually finished a second chapter for once!**

**And yes, it was short as Hell, but that's just how I roll right now. I'm too lazy to write anything longer. **

**Yeah. **

**BYYE! ^^**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Okay, so this entire chapter-thingy is basically an author note. **

**Well, more like a warning. **

**I'm not going to be updating _Ultimate Thrillride_ as much for these few weeks, 'cause school exams are coming up. **

**Therefore, I'm going to be writing slowly, and hopefully finish the third chapter before revision week. Then, I can just upload it during exams or something like that. **

**So basically this is a warning that the writing quality may be suck-ish because I'll have to write it quickly. **

**Uhm, yeah. **

**. . . . **

**BYYE! ^^**


	4. The Purple Fog of dOOm!

**A/N: YEAY I FINALLY GOT AROUND TO WRITING THIS I'M SO HAPPY!**

**-end caps abuse-**

**Sorry about that, peeps! I had end-of-year stress at school, but now school is over and I'm FREE! XD**

**I'm so happy. ^^**

**And yeah. **

**So I finally got to writing this, but it's basically a 'filler' between one place and another. Heh heh. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! ^^ I love you guys! **

**Ladyyuuki16: I haven't read Bleach, but I'm going to start very soon! So this is just a warning that the Bleach universe won't appear till later on. **

**Grave: I'll be happy to add your OC, but I don't know the 'Derance' fandom. Could you be kind enough to tell me?**

**Novi Zemog: Aww! Thanks! ^^ Oh, and I think I'll be having the HP universe appear soon!**

**And now, ONTO THE STORY!**

In the time that Wit had been in the small room, waiting, she had stood up and had begun to pace. She had no idea what to do, and in times like this she thought that doing _some_thing was better than _no_thing.

An estimated five minutes went by, and the two teens who had left the room still did not return. Wit had started to wonder if they were actually going to come back, and had tried the doorknob.

Obviously, it was locked. Stupid Wit.

Laura, who had spontaneously overcome her scared posture when Neji and TenTen had left, was sitting in the middle of Wit's circle and watching her owner walk around and around. Wit sighed, and stopped walking, instead leaning against the wall and staring down at the ground.

Eventually she sat back down again, still leaning against the wall. She blinked as Laura padded into her lap, and she looked down at her puppy.

"What do you make of all this?" She asked the small dog, not at all phased by the fact that Laura didn't reply. "We were just in the park, minding our own business, when someone comes along and knocks us out. Then, we appear here and meet two weirdos who use weird words and tell us that they didn't knock us out. What do _you _think happened?"

Laura didn't respond, as Wit had thought, and instead curled up and promptly fell asleep in Wit's lap. The teen stroked Laura's soft fur, teasing out the burrs and eventually smoothing out dried mud that had clumped around her paws. As time passed by in an unmeasurable instance, and Wit's mind began to wander.

She thought about if anything was going on back at home, and if her friends had noticed her disappearance. She also wondered if her parents had begun to freak out about their missing child yet. They probably would, seeing as they thought she was going to die one day by walking down the street. Wit's parents were, to say the least, _over_protective.

Wit didn't notice when she also began to fall asleep, and was therefore somewhat confused when she was standing in the middle of what appeared to be purple fog. She blinked a couple of times, and walked forward, arms held up in front of her like a zombie to make sure she didn't walk into anything.

The girl looked down, and had a moment of panic. Beneath her was darkness, simply darkness. When she crouched down to touch it, her hands were able to go down below her feet, as if there was nothing supporting her. However, when she stood up and tapped the 'ground' with her sneakers, it was quite sturdy.

"Well this is an odd place," Wit thought aloud.

"Well maybe this is normal, and you're the odd one?" A voice behind her suggested.

Wit whipped around, and saw before her something she did _not_ expect to see.

A moose.

A moose who was talking to her.

A moose who was talking to her and was getting irritated that he was being stared at.

"Now, to you, this is a dream. To me, this is reality. Who's to say that either of us is wrong?" The moose asked, lazily bringing his gaze to meet Wit's. Before the girl could say anything, he continued. "This is the Bridge Between Worlds, where nothing is everything. I think that somehow you have managed to travel through here, and go to another world." The moose's face contorted in a weird way, vaguely making it look like he was frowning. "You must return to your own world, before you mess up the plot-line too much." The moose began to pace. "However, I am not able to send you back, because it seems that there is someone else controlling the Bridge other than myself." He lowered his voice to a mutter, talking about things in a quiet tone so Wit couldn't hear him.

Finally, Wit seemed capable of speech.

"Wait-wait-wait-woah-woah-what," She said, frowning and waving her hands for the moose to stop talking.

The moose closed its mouth, and stopped pacing as well. He looked at Wit expectantly, waiting for her to talk.

"What do you mean, 'nothing is everything'? And what other worlds? I thought that there was only Earth! And how are you talking? You're a moose! And also, 'plot-line'? What the hell is that? Isn't it what stories revolve around? And where'd the two weird people go?" Wit fired off the first questions that came to mind, and looked around for Neji and TenTen when she suddenly remembered that they weren't there. When she was doing this, she also noticed that Laura was nowhere to be seen. "AND WHERE'S MY DOG?"

The moose shook his head, looking slightly ashamed at the teen.

"I never should have expected a human such as yourself to understand," He muttered. "It's way beyond your comprehension." The moose walked up to Wit, and she surprised herself when she stayed still. The creature was now barely a foot away from the girl, the fog getting thicker around his hooves. "So I suppose you'll be returning back to where you were before. I'll send your dog along in a moment."

The moose then raised a hoof and touched it to Wit's shoulder, however the accidental force he applied caused the girl to fall back. When she landed, however, the purple fog was gone, and she was suddenly surrounded by darkness.

As Wit's eyes adjusted, she saw that she was...in the park?

No, that couldn't be possible.

She had been dreaming.

Was she still dreaming now?

She pinched her arm, and winced.

Nope, this was definitely real.

Somehow.

Wit stood up, as somehow she had landed on the bench, and looked around. Far away, down the road, she could see streetlamps flickering, and beyond that the lights of Town illuminated the sky.

**Meanwhile, back in Konoha:**

TenTen opened the door to where she and Neji had been keeping the strange girl, Tsunade behind her and watching carefully.

When the door had been pushed open, however, and they could see into the room, all that they saw was a silky-furred brown-and-white puppy sitting on the floor, looking up at them with an expression that seemed to smile. TenTen quickly darted into the room, unable to believe that the girl had escaped. She looked around frantically, then turned to look at her Hokage, who looked like she was getting very irritated.

Tsunade turned to Neji.

"I thought you said that she wasn't a shinobi," The woman said with a slight edge to her voice.

The Hyuuga nodded. "She isn't," He said defensively. "She had never even heard of chakra before!"

"Then explain how she disappeared," Tsunade began to look dangerous, and Neji took a wise step back.

TenTen wondered if intervening was a good idea, but decided against it. She also took a step back.

And then Tsunade lost her temper.

Later on in the day, Konoha ninja were to be seen repairing the hole that had mysteriously appeared in the wall.

**A/N: Nom-nom. **

**That's it, really. **

**Oh, and overtime more information will be given about the moose and all the stuff he talked about. **

**Uhm. **

**Yeah, tha'sit!**

**BYYE! ^^**


	5. Back to the Author World

**A/N: Okay, so I had this written for the longest time, but hadn't uploaded it because I had no idea where I was going with it. **

**So, here is your lovely filler-like chapter! ^^**

**It actually contributes to the plot, but I haven't made it a long chapter. **

**Because. I. Fail. **

Wit frowned, staring at the screen of a 24-hour internet café computer. She had been glaring at the picture there for quite some time, and the sleepy owner of the café was getting slightly concerned. Wit shook her head, thinking about what that strange moose had said. Something about...plot-lines and other worlds...

Wit blinked, but continued to glare at the picture on the screen. She had looked up Neji and TenTen on the internet, hoping to find where they lived so she could send the cops after them for kidnapping her, but instead she had found a pair of anime characters.

And so now Wit's tired brain was trying to figure out what was going on.

Again, she thought about the plot-lines that the moose had spoken of. If she had really met these characters, then she must have really gone into another world. Wit's sudden appearance would stir up some kind of trouble, and if the weird talking moose was right, she would be messing with the plot-line of the anime.

But there was one thing that she just couldn't figure out: How in the Hell did she get there in the first place?

That question was resounding throughout Wit's mind, hence her glaring at the screen.

Finally, however, she was kicked out of the internet café because she had run over her time limit. Wit began to walk in the road, as there was never anyone in Town this late at night, back to her house. She knew she would get scolded for staying out so late, but it wasn't really her fault.

As Wit's mind continued to attempt to comprehend how she had gotten into a book, she didn't really notice where she was going. She walked into lamp-posts more than once, and when she hit the fourth one she fell back on the ground and glared up at it.

The girl sighed, and stood back up, rubbing the side of her face as she did so. It hurt a lot by now, but she didn't seem to notice it that much. Most of her brain power was being consumed by her 'anime problem'. Wit sighed, and continued to walk along the road, making sure to stay away from the pain-inducing lamp-posts.

**A/N: So yeah. **

**Short chapter is short. **

**And, I'm working on another fanfic with my friend Nia Carter, so I probably won't upload/write quickly with this one. *is shot* XP**

**BYYE! ^^**


	6. A Magical Puppy Appears out of Thin Air

**A/N: Yo! ^^**

**Okay, so the last chapter was uber-short, I know DX , but this one will be better. Also, it will (hopefully) contribute to the plot a bit more than the last one. **

**And, in case there are any spelling mistakes or anything of the sort, it's because I'm riding in the back of an RV that's bouncing along the road at high speeds... I'm not always sure I'm hitting the keys that I want to. .**

**Oh, and review-replies! ^^**

**Ravenous Oranges: Hehee! That makes me so happy! ^^ A lot of the time I'm not sure if it's actually funny or not! Thank you so much for your review, and yes, in later chapters more about the moose will be uncovered!**

**punkymarz18: Okay, I'm going to try to be more descriptive then, okay? Thanks for the review, criticism is as helpful as compliments!**

**Novi Zemog: I'm actually getting around to writing these a lot more than I would have usually, because I'm so excited that I have a regular reviewer! Even if they're just little comments, I'd like to thank you for your support! They make me so happy! ^^**

Wit had made it home without running into any more lamp-posts, something she thought was indeed a miracle, but by the time that she had kicked off her worn-out sneakers, dawn light was already seeping through the blinds that covered the windows. The teen plopped down on one of the stools in the kitchen, and glanced at the clock. She was still tired, even though she seemed to have slept almost the entire day yesterday, and when she noticed the time she sighed. Her parents would be awake soon, and if they found her in the state that she was currently in, nothing good would happen.

Wit reluctantly got up off of the stool, and walked into her room. She would have slept in today, anyway, so she could just pretend that she was at a friend's house for the past day. Yeah, that should work.

So, locking the door behind her and staying as silent as possible, Wit leaned against the wall and thought over everything that she had learned. She had been kidnapped, and then had awoken in a strange place with strange people who claimed that they hadn't knocked her out, then she had talked to a moose and came back here. Wit winced as trying to process everything made her head hurt, and frowned.

Trying to think about what had happened before she had been sitting in the park was near impossible. All that she could remember of that time was something white-and-brown and fluffy, but aside from that she could only draw a blank. She could remember the day two weeks ago, when she had been released from school and was finally able to relax in the summer break, and she thought she could remember going into Town this morning intent on...something, but she didn't know what.

Wit frowned. She should be able to remember more than that. She shook her head, thinking that it was only because of exhaustion.

Strange? Yes.

Did she care right now? No.

Wit dropped onto her bed and promptly fell asleep.

When she awoke, light was streaming through the blinds on her window, and she sat up. Wit was about to stand and leave her room when suddenly she realized that there was a small warm thing curled up in her lap. She did a double-take, unsure if the white-and-brown puppy was really there, or just an illusion caused by her strange brain. Reaching forward with a hand, Wit felt soft puppy fur underneath her fingertips, and she gasped lightly.

She wasn't quite sure, but somehow there was a puppy in her room, no less in her lap.

With a sudden burst of energy, Wit suddenly leaped up, grabbing the puppy's sides and awakening it when she bolted out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Mom! Dad!" Wit yelled, excitement clear in her voice. She raced down the hall, skidding to a halt, and stood in the archway leading to the kitchen. She held up the puppy incredulously. "You finally decided that I'm responsible to have another pet!"

To tell the truth, Wit could hardly believe that this was real. It was almost too good to be true. Could it really be happening? For all these years, her parents flat-out refuse her pets, and all of a sudden they just plop a puppy on her while she's asleep? Wit's blue eyes were wide with excitement at the thought of finally being able to take care of a pet.

Wit's mother, who was in the middle of cooking something in a skillet on the stove, turned and stared at her daughter with matching stormy blue eyes. For a moment, there was silence between the two, filled with the thin sound of gas pouring out of the stove into fire.

"Whitney... Smith..." Her mother began, and Wit's grin which she didn't know she'd had on disappeared. Nothing good happened when her mother spoke like that. "_Where_ did you get that...?"

Wit blinked, but held her ground, like always. Whenever it came down to this, she always needed to have the last word against her mother. It was just like that.

"I didn't _get_ her anywhere!" Wit exclaimed. "I just found her on my lap when I woke up this morning!"

"Whitney, you are going to return that dog to the store that you got it from! And then you're going to return here! I won't stand for you lying to my face like this! You obviously bought that dog somewhere! Puppies don't just appear out of thin air!" Her mother's voice raised as she continued on, glaring down at her daughter.

Wit narrowed her storm-cloud eyes, scowling at her mother, then spun on her heel and left the house, making her exit known by slamming the door loudly.

She marched down the street, heading to Town, and once she had gotten out of sight of the house she sighed and looked down at the puppy.

"But you're so cute, and you _did_ appear out of thin air," She murmured. "How am I supposed to take you back to where I got you, if I didn't get you from anywhere?" The teenager stopped walking, petting the puppy's head for a moment, then continued walking. "I know! I'll just keep you a secret! I can take good care of you, just wait and see!" She looked the puppy in the eye, amazed at how the young creature was staring right back at her, and nodded. "I think I'll call you Laura, then."

Wit smiled down at the newly named Laura, and for a short moment, she could have sworn that the puppy smiled back at her.

The moment was over quickly, though, because all fo a sudden Laura began squirming around, the whites of her eyes showing as she looked at a point just beyond Wit's shoulder.

Wit frowned, and turned to look at whatever had spooked her puppy. She didn't see what it was, however, before her world went black, and her last thought before she slipped out of consciousness was,

_'Not again...'_

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter wasn't as long as I expected it to be, but oh well. I got through it! (YOSH!) and so now I'm going to work on the next one.**

**Aaaand... for the next one, I'd like to take a quickie poll-thingy.**

**WHICH UNIVERSE SHOULD WIT (and possibly others, hint hint) GO TO NEXT!?**

**A. Hetalia**

**B. One of a nursery rhyme (if so please specify)**

**C. Harry Potter**

**D. Warrior Cats**

**E. My Little Pony**

**F. Other (specify. And, I may/may not know what the universe is like, so pwetty pwease give me a short description/link to it) **


	7. Lost in a Nursery Rhyme

**A/N: This is actually an important authors note, but it will be put at the bottom of this chapter for convenience.**

* * *

As the world around Wit began to take form once again, the girl became aware of a large number of people around her.

She held Laura close to herself, and the puppy stayed still. Last time Wit had been to another world, she had been confused and irritated. Now, she was irritated a little more, but as no-one was paying her any mind, there was no way she could have properly expressed her irritation anyway.

Also, there was soon something that took her mind off of her irritation, and struck curiosity in her.

Everyone was wearing armor.

There were a lot more than a hundred armored men here, the numbers of them nearer a hundred and fifty. Wit guessed they were knights, as they had elaborate helmets and insignias of dragons and lions on their chests. They were all lined up in a rather military-like fashion, and a few of them held the reigns of fiery steeds. The sheaths of swords shone brightly at the hip of every man here, and a few of them had their hands near the hilts of their swords, as if about to attack something.

Overall, it was quite intimidating.

Especially for a four-foot-eight-inch fifteen-year-old girl holding a puppy.

However, Wit's panic about the army around her ebbed away as she saw that they were all staring intently at something on the ground. It was a few meters in front of her, so Wit began to weave her way around the knights towards whatever it was. They didn't seem to mind. Rather, they didn't seem to notice.

When Wit had found her way through the forest of people, she looked down and saw what appeared to be a giant puddle of...egg white?

Wit frowned. That couldn't be right. Looking around some more, she saw evidence to the contrary. A giant golden yolk sat sadly in the middle of the puddle, and nearby were what appeared to be shards of egg shell.

There was a large portion of egg shell nearby to the mess, as well, and Wit tilted her head to one side when she saw what appeared to be a face.

She was right. It was definitely a face. A face that had closed its eyes in fear and its mouth was open in a scream that no longer came.

Wit stepped back as someone came forth, and her eyes widened when she saw that the person who had passed her appeared to be a king. He crouched down next to the puddle, appearing to examine it, then shook his head.

Around Wit, the gathering of knights let out a collective sad sigh, and turned away.

The king stood up, shoulders drooping, and turned away as well. As he passed Wit by, he looked at her, the first of these strange characters to notice her. He offered her a smile, and patted her on the shoulder in what must have been a reassuring way, then continued walking.

Wit blinked, looking from the sad king and his men to the remains of a giant egg on the ground next to a giant wall.

Laura began to squirm around again, and as Wit was fading away she finally put two and two together. She smiled slightly to herself as she remembered the old nursery rhyme.

_'Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,_

_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall._

_Four-score men and four-score more, _

_Could not make Humpty Dumpty where he was before.'_

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was an actual filler-chapter. I wrote it for two reasons. **

**A) I had the idea bouncing around in my head for a while. **

**B) I need to get your guys' attention so that I can ask more of you to vote in my poll. I can't start writing the next real chapter until I have more than three votes on which universe Wit (and possibly others) should go to. **

**Link to poll is here: www . easypolls poll . html ?p = 50bab284e4b0be35bc3c10f3**

**(without the spaces)**

**So yeah. **

**I actually adapted two different versions of 'Humpty Dumpty' for this chapter. They can both be found on the Wikipedia page for Humpty Dumpty. For convenience's sake, I shall put them both here:**

_**'Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,**_

_**Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.**_

_**All the kings horses and all the king's men,**_

_**Couldn't put Humpty together again.'**_

**and**

_**'Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,**_

_**Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.**_

_**Four-score men and four-score more, **_

_**Could not make Humpty Dumpty where he was before.'**_


End file.
